


Courage

by MeakMouse



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Female Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles-centric, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: Stiles strugles with telling her father that she is a she and not a he.





	Courage

She’s always known. Of course she has always known, but how do you tell your father that all though you love your comic book t-shirts and your flannel button ups you want to pair them with pretty skirts and pink converse. How do you tell him that his favored little boy is actually a little girl trapped in the body of a male. 

It takes years. 

She changes her name to Stiles and hides behind gangly limbs and her best friend/brother, Scotty. She tells him first of course, because he’s her brother and they’ve been best friends since she stole his Twinky in kindergarten only for him to push her to the ground and take it back to only then give her half. They’ve been inseparable since. She tells him in the fifth grade when they start separating gym by gender and she feels uncomfortable in the boys changing room. Scott lets her cry on his shoulder and challenges anyone who says something bad about her never taking showers and always changing in the toilet stalls. Its gross but it keeps her feeling safe. 

Surprisingly, it’s Jackson that she tells next. Well, not tells persay, more like he just figured it out. He’s an observant asshole when he wants to be. It’s not till after he’s in London that he tells her though. He doesn’t even say it in so many words. He sends her a dress. It’s beautiful. It's pale yellow with a white laced corset. It comes down just passed her knees and looks wonderful with her bright yellow converse. She says thank you of course but they never speak of it again. 

Its Chris finding out that makes her finally feel comfortable in her own skin. 

Its Peter’s reaction that makes her cry. 

When they both immediately take to calling her by her true pronouns she falls head over heals in love. 

It takes a while after that for her to find the right words to tell her father. 

She shows up for a visit in the yellow dress from Jackson. Lips glossed and hair in a spiky cut that shows off her gorgeous brown eyes. Swallowing, she opens her mouth to talk without ever actually looking at her father. Afraid of the disappointment and disapproval that she just knows will be all over his face. 

“You look just like you mom.” Softly spoken words stop her before she even gets out a word. The wonderment on his face startles Stiles, this was not what she was expecting. Though really she should have known better. Her dad never reacts how she thinks he will. Just look at his reaction when she told him she was moving out to live with her two much older lovers. He only shot Peter once and Chris was only threatened with the gun. No actual bullets for him. 

He reacts just as unexpectedly when she announces she’s engaged four days later. He doesn’t shoot them this time. Doesn’t even bring out the gun. Only sighs and tells them that if they hurt his little girl then they will never find their bodys.

When she walks down the isle in her bright white dress and pink converse all she sees are the two men waiting for her at the end. She vaguely hears her father's congratulations and only briefly takes not of the tears in his eyes when he gives away his little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that got kinda outa hand. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense. I'm just letting my fingers type and my mind go.


End file.
